Just Can't Let Her Go
by BlackandWhite65
Summary: Amanda accepted the proposal from Flint to go finish his studies in Paris, and Mike needs to stop it, is that it will achieve? Read and find out ..


Flint held in his hand and stroked as she always did the same smiling looking at Amanda 's eyes and the same smile .. He was trying to convince her to go with him to Paris so the two could study in one of the best schools of the place , but Amanda was undecided , she had her life in Empire City , she could not let all that she lived with Mike , Owen and others and she did not want to leave your great love , Mike back even though she thought he saw just like one of her friends and it was seriously hurting " Amanda think how good serious for your school curriculum , studying at one of the best schools of Paris and so finish his studies there and if you want you can even make your college over there . " Flint replied looking at Amanda who kept the look in your eyes undecided

" I know Flint but I have a life here in Empire City , and I have my friends .. " Amanda answered was cut by more than Flint let out a long sigh and turned back to the same " I know we both had only one business and that you have feelings for Mike , because I really noticed the way you looked at it when we the dance of spring together, but Amanda in my opinion I think he just sees you as a friend Amanda .. I know it's hard to believe this and let the love of your life back , but you need to raise your head and move on Amanda front " Flint replied looking into his blue eyes and Amanda looked into his eyes intently

" I-I do not know .. Can I ask you something ? " Amanda asked looking at Flint and even just nodded dropping her hand and placing his hands insides of the pockets of his black pants who was extremely attached to his body , he was trying to warm up his hand , that could indeed be a beautiful night , but she was extremely cold and all the streets were wearing coats " Sure Amanda ! " Flint said smiling looking at Amanda "I need some time Flint , just give me some time , because a part of me wants to go with you, the more the other hand wants to stay here with Mike continuing my life and popular fighting crime at night .. I I'm confused , "the girl answered

" You 'll have time to make the right choice okay Amanda ? Let your heart choose .. Well even if you decide to stay in Empire City , we will continue being friends , but I think Mike and you remained friends .. " Flint replied in a cold tone and barely knew the kid those simple words had struck the girl in full, she felt a tremendous pain in his heart "Thanks Flint .. " Amanda replied rising flock the park in which the two sat talking and Flint smiled rising also " Everything is in my hour Amanda . " He smiled looking at his wristwatch and Amanda smiled corner

" So tomorrow I 'll give you the answer right .. I'll meet you here at the same time ? " Amanda asked looking at Flint who nodded as he adjusted his brown coat and he pulled away and before Amanda could get a sweet voice hoarse and called her , she recognized the voice and turned faced with watching Mike " Mike what are you doing here ? " Amanda asked as he watched her walk down the same " Well I was returning from the house of Owen and is intende , were doing things kids stuff, eating pizza while watching games and discuss what was the best " Mike laughed making Amanda laugh and adore her laughter and Mike gave a beautiful smile

Whenever Mike tried to talk about his feelings for her , the words just do not come out and his tongue was tied .. Both were silent for a few seconds and Amanda broke the silence staring at the stars and telling Mike : " Beautiful stars do not ? " Amanda Mike asked looking at " Yes they are incredibly beautiful, but maybe I'd rather you .. " Mike said blushing smile while doing Amanda looked at Mike " Thanks Fukanaga " They laughed at the comment of blond girl with blue eyes and Mike smiled " Well I'll walk you home girl .. " Mike said in a playful tone and Amanda punched him weak on his right shoulder and smiled .

" Thanks .. " Amanda said, looking at Mike as the two walked together " was Flint ? " Mike asked in a serious tone looking at Amanda who looked in her brown eyes that glowed with the light of the full moon , he looked hurt , but at the same time so calm with all that " Yes it was .. " Amanda said, looking at Mike let out a long sigh , she had never intendido what Mike had against Flint , since most of the time he was irritated to hear his name " Amanda you're a girl and I need to ask you something .. Well I'm in love .. " Mike said , and little did he know that Amanda was about to end in tears , it had made a hole in his heart " Y-yes .. " Amanda stammered weakly implying that he continued to tell his phrase "I want to know tips on girls .. " Mike said totally embarrassed

" Mike and we are near to my home and well my dad does not like to see me with kids .. So I need to go .. " Amanda gave a lame excuse to get out before letting Mike stopped in the same place without intender what had happened so she behaved that way, " B-but .. " Mike stammered seeing the same entering in your home that was extremely large , like a mansion, " I'll never intender girls .. " Mike said putting his hand in his pockets as he walked back to his house

Amanda had thought very good about going to Paris with Flint and she already had a serious conversation with her parents and she had decided to go with her .. In her mind she needed to stop thinking about Mike , by the way she thought he saw only as a friend .. she finished packing her bags and walked to the place where she and Flint were always , and after listening a few steps behind it , she turned around seeing Flint stopped with a faint smile on his face " So you've decided on my proposal to you Amanda ? " Flint asked with his hands in his pockets and Amanda sighed " Yes , Flint I will go with you to Paris .. " Amanda said and smiled relieved Flint

" Wow this is great . Because I'm sorry Mike , but I think this will be good for you Amanda .. " Flint smiled holding his hand " So when we leave for Paris? Bet you already bought our passports .. " Amanda said, trying to cheer up with the idea that she was going to Paris , but in a way she wanted to stay there in Empire City if only friend Mike , but she knew it would hurt her even more " Well our tickets are scheduled for tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning and well I will wait you at the airport with the airline " Flint smiled as he looked at Amanda who smiled corner over his thoughts were far away

" Just as fast ? " Amanda asked as he stared at Flint he looked at his watch again , he looked like he had an appointment " Yes . Those passages I bought yesterday the internet .. Well i need to go .. I have to help my dad in his company .. " Flint said smiling " Sometimes I think I should not travel with a thief out there .. " Amanda joked making Flint laugh, " You know enough to know I would never do anything against you .. By the way I decided to drop everything .. " Flint said looking at her

" Oh this is good .. Well I need to go home to break the news to Mike and it is clear to Owen .. My other friends already know .. " Amanda replied Flint nodded smiling and looking at her and kissed her cheek shaped farewell " So .. Or even more better by tomorrow .. " Flint smiled looking at Amanda smiled weakly as he went walking to the home of Mike and arriving at it, sighed as she rang the bell and Owen appeared while eating nachos and he looked at her and smiled for the same " McKay thought not come here to train with us, " Owen said making room for Amanda could enter the door and Amanda smiled looking at the

" Fukanaga McKay are here . " Owen said turning his attention to the basketball game that went on tv with Mike and Amanda tried to look seeing it sitting on the table probably doing your homework " Mike , look I 'm sorry for leaving you yesterday .. I was just stressed out one thing .. " Amanda said sitting next to Mike who kept pencil and looked " okay .. Incidentally Amanda are friends and our friendship will never end because of a silly .. " He said he and Amanda looked

" Boys I did not come here to train .. " Amanda said, looking at Mike and listened Owen off the television and look for the same " Oh no ? Then what are you doing here Amanda ? " Mike asked, looking calm Amanda " First of all I want to tell you that I love you and you will always be my friends .. I wanted to say thank you , for the great times you made me live for our fights and our moments .. I love you .. It was great to spend so much time with you and discover new things .. Boys I'm going to finish my studies in Paris Flint , we will embark tomorrow, " Amanda said with teary eyes and looked to Owen and Mike

At this point , Mike felt as if your heart had formed a hole , he dropped the cup she held in her hand , shattering into many pieces of broken glass on the floor and Amanda looked at Mike , who had red eyes " you can not do this .. Amanda Why ? " Owen asked looking at Amanda who just watched " Many reasons Owen .. " Amanda said as she saw that Mike stared at the floor in silence as tears rolled down his face and stared Amanda

" The amanda - you can not do it .. And all live together ? Everything will be just memories and nothing more .. " Mike wiped away tears as she looked at Amanda that looked " Sorry , but not anything that will make me change my opnion .. " Amanda replied " So a hug goodbye ? Even if we will we say goodbye to you in the airport .. " Owen said and he and Amanda embraced "I 'll miss McKay .. " Owen laughed, trying not to cry , he knew what was being very difficult indeed to Mike he knew Mike loved Amanda " Mike ? " Amanda said , and in one swift motion Mike hugged amid sobs and Owen sighed looking at them

" Well you will say goodbye at the airport will not ? " Amanda asked looking at Mike and Owen nodded , and it was late and she needed to go, " Y-yes we will be Amanda .. " Mike said trying not to maintain contact vizual and he looked at the floor " I need to go .. " Amanda stuttered and walked away before she came back crying and Owen walked Mike putting his hand on her shoulder , "You should have stopped , kissed her and tell her he loved her Fukanaga .. " Owen said consoling his friend who had her eyes red with a red line on them and he let a tear escape from her face " Yes I need to be alone " Mike said walking up the stairs

" Well I think that I will .. " Owen said as he walked away .. Meanwhile Mike was in his room trying to play his guitar , he did it when I was more sad melodies just do not leave " Because it had to be that way ? " Mike said as he looked at his phone which had the role of Amanda and it seems when the two took together in a program of friends Owen , Amanda and he always were doing together .. The same held his guitar and sat on her bed as she let the tears in his eyes and he wiped the same .. Meanwhile Amanda cried , the more she felt she had to forget Mike " We 're just friends and I know that it is only in this way that Mike sees me .. " Amanda thought as she hugged the teddy bear that Mike had given him on his birthday , it was a huge pink bear holding a heart that says ' You're special to me ' , and so she continued hugging her bear as he thought and soon after a time she fell asleep .

The next morning .. Amanda was at the airport if despedindode his friends , Owen was there, but not Mike .. Amanda was assuming that Mike would not come say goodbye to her in fact it was almost time to embark .. Meanwhile , Mike was awake and looked at the clock , marked 20 minutes so that the flight would leave Amanda and at the same moment he despaired and put some clothes and walked to a drawer , taking the blue box aveludade where alliances had committed them .. he would not let his girl go with her arch enemy , that's what Flint had become for him when he went to the Primaveira Ball with Amanda and not with it .. Mike came downstairs desperately and his father looked " Mike where are you going in such a hurry ? " Martin asked reading his newspaper " Prevent the girl of my dreams do not leave without at least she know that I loved her first .. " Mike said running while picking up her coat ignored his father when he yelled her name and Mike continued running .

A taxi stopped in front of him and he entered therein, seeing that her flight was about and down " Please go to the airport as fast as possible .. " Mike said as he put his seatbelt and looked at his phone, seeing that there were several calls Owen and Amanda on your phone .. The traffic was hell , he would lose to tell Amanda about her feelings .. He played the money to the driver as he ran through the cars .. Amanda looked on your Iphone lacked five minutes for her to embark " He will not come? " Amanda asked, looking disappointed that Owen just did not know what to say , Amanda had been crying all night and that was why his eyes are red " Well we need to go Amanda .. " Flint said as he picked up his bags and held passports while Amanda nodded sad

" Okay .. I think it is .. " Amanda said saying goodbye to her best friend Kelly with a hug and so with all other people , the more she wanted to just hug Mike , Flint smiled weakly as the two walked until she heard a voice call her name she turned looking at Mike ran to the same holding her and she returned the hug smiling happy that he had come "I could not let you go .. Hey Amanda I have something to say .. I 'm in love with you since the 5th Grade Amanda McKay . I love you so much that I am able to do anything for you .. I love your smile , I love the way your hair falls right .. I love it when you look at me and smile , I love every little thing about you .. " Mike stopped breathing heavily as a crowd formed looking at the couple " I almost freaked when I saw that I might not have the chance to be here looking at you and saying about my feelings .. I remember when we talked the first time under that tree and you said there was something interesting about me .. I LOVE YOU AMANDA ! and not many words to describe all the good things that exist in you .. " Mike knelt in front of Amanda looking at the same he had his eyes teary " You accept to be my Princess Amanda McKay ? " Mike asked the showing alliances and Amanda sighed

" Of course I accepted Mike .. " Amanda smiled enquando Mike put the ring on her finger and commitment Flint smiled looking at them " Well be happy .. " Flint smiled clapping with the others who clapped and Mike stood smiling as he pulled a strand of blond hair from Amanda and he grabbed at her waist feeling the same put her arms around his neck .. He put his lips and soon after passage asked to deepen , as he felt Amanda playing with her hairs and she gave passage to deepen the kiss , "I love you Mike Fukanaga " Amanda smiled "I love Amanda McKay " He smiled


End file.
